il arrive que les gens changent
by lylae
Summary: Lily Evans détestait James Potter, et pourtant...


Voilà, à ta demande ma Poupoux adorée, une histoire pas triste. J'espère qu'elle te plaira, et qu'elle vous plaira. Laissez moi une review pour me donner votre avis.

Bonne lecture à tous!

_Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de la talentueuse J.K Rowling._

* * *

**_  
_**

**_Il arrive que les gens changent…_**

Je crois que je l'ai toujours sût. J'ai sût que c'était lui au moment où nos yeux se sont croisés. Certains dirons que c'est ce qu'on appelle un _coup de foudre_. Mais, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de ça dans mon cas. Je savais que c'était lui, mais cette idée me déplaisait, parce que je dois l'avouer, je le détestais. Il était tellement arrogant, et cette manière qu'il avait de s'ébouriffer les cheveux parce qu'il croyait que c'était_ cool_. La façon dont il reluquait sans aucune gêne n'importe qu'elle fille qui passait devant lui. Je détestait les voir se pavaner lui et ses acolytes. On avait l'impression qu'ils se prenaient pour des dieux. Tous les garçons de l'école les enviaient et toutes les filles les adulaient. Moi je les trouvais pathétiques et il le savait, et ça ne lui plaisait pas.

Mais pourtant….

Je descendais les marches du château en direction de la bibliothèque avec des livres plein les bras. Les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Dans quelques semaines, nous achèverions notre septième année d'étude à Poudlard. Mais en attendant, c'était le moment de redoubler d'efforts parce que les examinateurs n'étaient pas du genre à donner les ASPIC.

J'arrivais donc devant la grande porte en chêne et entreprenais de l'ouvrir lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un m'appeler.

- « Hey Evans! »

Je me retournai et vis, à mon plus grand étonnement, que pour une fois, James n'était pas accompagné de Sirius Black et qu'il n'était pas suivi par la bande de groupies qui se tenaient généralement à quelques mètres derrière lui et qui gloussaient continuellement.

- « Potter. » Lui répondis-je sans grand enthousiasme.

Il ne parut pas en tenir compte parce qu'il avança vers moi avec un large sourire, qui se voulait charmeur, il me semble, et me demanda, comme si nous étions en train de parler depuis plusieurs minutes « Alors, qu'est ce que tu viens faire à la bibliothèque par ce temps magnifique alors que tout le monde est dehors? »

Je lui lançai un regard sceptique et lui répondis qu'au cas où il n'aurait pas remarqué, les examens étaient pour dans moins de trois semaines et que si il était sur de lui au point de ne pas éprouver le besoin de réviser c'était tant mieux pour lui. Ce à quoi il marmona un « Heu…non ». Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi répondait le _non_ et je m'en fichais pas mal à vrai dire.

- « Tu as quelque chose à me dire Potter? » Lui demandais-je avec une pointe d'impatience.

Je vis sa main sortir de sa poche et se diriger dangereusement vers ses cheveux, mais il parut se souvenir que le fait qu'il se décoiffe continuellement n'avait aucun effet sur moi parce qu'il se ravisa et son bras retomba nonchalamment le long de son corps.

Je crois que pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais je le voyais hésiter.

Je me doutais de ce qu'il allait me demander et je savais que le fait que je sois la seule fille de l'école à ne pas m'intéresser à lui le dérangeait profondément. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Je lui lançai donc un regard perçant et lui dis, après quelques secondes de silence que si il n'avait rien à dire, il n'avait qu'à retourner jouer au Don Juan avec ses copains et que j'avais des choses plus importantes à faire que d'attendre qu'il se décide à ouvrir la bouche. Cela parut le décontenancer fortement parce que son sourire s'effaça pour laisser place à une incrédulité totale, à ma plus grande satisfaction.

Je lui tournai le dos et entrepris pour a seconde fois d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque quand je l'entendis murmurer quelque chose qui ressemblait à '_estu veux vnir à prolar avemoi smdi'_

J'adressai un sourire vainqueur à la porte qui se tenait devant moi puis me retournai pour lui faire face à nouveau.

- « Tu disais quelque chose Potter? Je n'ai pas bien compris je crois. »

Il parut hésiter un moment. Puis se lança.

- « Je me demandais, _Lily_, si tu accepterais de venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi samedi. »

Il avait parfaitement articulé cette fois et avait insisté sur mon prénom, visiblement déterminé à ne pas me laisser une opportunité de lui faire répéter une troisième fois.

Je lui adressai un petit sourire en coin, et sans rien dire, me dirigeais de nouveau vers la porte de la bibliothèque. Au moment ou je tournais la poignée je lui dis « oui, _James_, j'accepte de venir à Pré-Au-Lard avec toi samedi. » puis sans me retourner, je pénétrais dans la salle, sentant de nouveau un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

Je pris bien soin pendant les cinq jours qui nous séparaient de notre _rendez-vous_ de ne prêter aucune attention particulière à James. Après tout, le faire douter encore un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et il fallait que j'en profite tant que j'en avait encore l'occasion. Ainsi, je ne lui adressai quasiment pas la parole jusqu'au samedi, me contentant de répondre poliment lorsqu'il me parlait et en faisant attention à ne pas laisser nos yeux en contact pendant plus de trois secondes d'affilées. Je savais que cela le frustrait au plus haut point. D'autant plus qu'il avait raconté à ses amis que j'avais faillit lui sauter dans les bras lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de l'accompagner. Je le savais parce que Cécile les avait entendus et qu'elle me l'avait dit. Je le voyais jeter des regards furtifs à Lupin, Black et Petigrow qui se tenaient quelques mètres derrière et qui paraissaient s'amuser autant que moi de la situation.

Le samedi matin, alors que je descendais de la salle commune en direction de la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, James vînt me trouver.

- « Heu…Lily? »

- « Tiens James, bien dormi? » Lui répondis-je l'air de rien.

- « Heu, oui merci… Heu lily? »

- « Oui James? »

- « Heu…alors c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va à Pré-Au-Lard. »

- « Oui, en effet, c'est aujourd'hui. » Approuvais-je alors que nous entrions dans la grande salle où quelques élèves se trouvaient déjà, attablés , répartis entre les quatre tables.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une semaine, James paraissait complètement déconcerté par mon manque d'intérêt pour sa personne.

- « Heu…On y va toujours ensemble? »

- « Bien sûr. Je ne me souviens pas avoir annulé. A moins que tu n'en ai plus envie? »

- « Si, si, bien sûr que si. Rendez vous à dix heures alors? Dans le hall? »

- « Dix heures dans le hall. A tout à l'heure James. »

Et je me dirigeai vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors ou j'avais repéré Cécile et Elisabeth qui me faisaient signe de les rejoindre, laissant James dubitatif, une fois de plus.

Comme convenu, je le rejoignis donc à dix heures dans le hall de Poudlard où tous les élèves étaient déjà réunis. Il était en pleine conversation avec Lupin et Black. Quand il leva la tête et me vit, je lui adressai un léger signe de la main et il vînt me rejoindre, l'air toujours un peu sceptique mais visiblement rassuré que je sois là.

- « Franchement _Evans_, pendant un moment, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser tout seul. » Me dit-il sur un ton beaucoup plus assuré alors que nous franchissions le portail en direction de Pré-Au-Lard.

- « Tiens, je suis de nouveau _Evans_ maintenant. »

Je ne pense pas qu'il avait fait exprès de m'appeler par mon nom. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, mais ça m'amusait de souligner ses maladresse. Histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas infaillible et qu'il n'avait pas encore gagné.

- « Excuse moi. »

- « Il n'y a pas de mal. » Le rassurais-je. « Alors, où est-ce que tu veux aller en premier? »

- « A toi l'honneur. » Me répondit-il à mon plus grand étonnement. « Où est-ce que tu veux aller? »

- « _Les Trois Ballais, _ça te va? »

- « Je t'aurais cru plus imaginative, _Lily_. »

- « Désolée de te décevoir _Potter_. Si tu sais déjà ou tu comptes m'emmener, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le dis pas carrément au lieu d'attendre que je te propose une idée qui ne vaut pas la tienne? »

- « Tiens, je suis de nouveau _Potter_? » Ironisa-t-il

- « Alors, » Continuais-je, ignorant ses sarcasmes. « je réitère ma question, où veux tu aller? »

- « C'est une surprise. » Répondit-il calmement.

Je n'insistai pas et arrivés à l'entrée du village, je le laissais me guider. Nous traversâmes toute la rue principale puis nous tournâmes dans une petite rue exiguë sur la droite que je n'avais jamais remarquée auparavant.

- « Est-ce que tu comptes me dire où tu m'emmènes? » Demandais-je finalement en voyant que nous continuions à nous enfoncer dans des ruelles de plus en plus étroites.

- « Nous y sommes presque. » M'annonça-t-il alors.

Finalement, quelques pas plus loin, nous nous arrêtions devant une petite chaumière en pierres grises dont une unique et minuscule fenêtre donnait sur la rue. Une épaisse fumée s'échappait de la cheminée et au dessus de la porte arquée, une pancarte annonçait _The Little Place_ en lettres dorées.

Sans que je m'y attende, James me prit par la main, et nous entrâmes dans une pièce où quelques tables étaient disposées. D'épais rideaux d'un bleu très pâle les séparaient les unes des autres de façon à laisser un maximum d'intimité à leurs occupants. Sur chacune d'entre elles brûlait une bougie et le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette où de petites roses rouges se déplaçaient d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

Je restai bouche bée. Je devais bien avouer que j'étais très agréablement surprise. Connaissant James, je m'attendais à me retrouver dans un pub bondé où des sorciers auraient été assis au bar et auraient commenté à haute voix le dernier match de quiditch de la saison. Je levai la tête vers James qui m'adressa un sourire et désigna une petite table tout au fond de la pièce. Il y avait un autre couple qui se trouvait sur la droite mais ils devaient avoir une trentaine d'années. James me tendit une chaise sur laquelle je m'assis, en le remerciant, puis vînt s'asseoir en face de moi.

- « Alors? Ça te plaît? »

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, un doute m'envahit. Je me sentis soudain complètement ridicule de me trouver là, avec lui. La pensée que je n'étais peut être que la pièce manquante, et tant convoitée, à son tableau de chasse m'apparut soudain aussi évidente que si il me l'avait dit de vive voix.

- « Alors c'est ici que tu les emmène toutes? » Lui demandais-je, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je disais.

Son sourire s'effaça. Il parût soudain extrêmement déçu.

- « Toujours sur la défensive hein? » Me demanda-t-il.

- « Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher. »

- « C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas. »

Comme je ne répondais pas, il continua.

- « Non, _Lily_, ce n'est pas ici que je les emmène_ toutes_. A vrai dire, tu es la première que j'amène ici. Sirius m'a expliqué comment trouver cet endroit juste avant que nous partions. Je le découvre en même temps que toi. »

J'étais tellement subjuguée par ce qu'il venait de me dire et par le ton sur lequel il l'avait dit que tout ce dont je fut capable fut de le regarder droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre dans le _Poudlard Express _il y avait près de sept ans.

- « Tu es une personne qui m'intrigue beaucoup _Lily Evans_. La seule fille que j'ai vraiment souhaité connaître, la seule qui m'ait jamais intéressé réellement mais aussi la seule, ou du moins, une de rares personnes, qui semble ne pas me remarquer. »

Il s'interrompit et arracha ses yeux aux miens qui le fixaient toujours avec attention. Il ne me regardait plus à présent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais j'ai su à ce moment là qu'il disait la vérité. J'étais toujours incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, alors il continua.

- « J'en ai souffert tu sais. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour retenir ton attention. Tout ce qui marchait avec les autres n'avait aucun effet sur toi. J'avais l'impression d'être un fantôme. »

- « Tu étais plutôt entouré pour un fantôme. » Lui répondis-je enfin.

- « Oui, j'étais entouré, je ne dis pas le contraire. Ce que je veux que tu saches, _Lily_, c'est que »

Il s'interrompit au contact de ma main sur la sienne. Il releva les yeux vers moi. Et alors qu'il refermait sa deuxième main sur la mienne, il me dit « Je t'aime, _Lily Evans_, et je t'en supplie, pardonne moi d'être l'imbécile que je suis. »

Je lui souris, et me penchai pour l'embrasser, nos mains toujours jointe sur la table. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoula. Quelques secondes, peut être même quelques minutes. Quand nos lèvres se séparèrent, je gardai mon visage près du sien et lui murmurai « tu aurais du dire pardonne moi d'être un tel imbécile, prétentieux, arrogant et incorrigible Don Juan. Mais je te pardonne _James Potter_, parce que l'on pardonne toujours ceux que l'on aime. »

**_The End._**


End file.
